Into the Night
by indigenousbleu
Summary: After Italy, Edward left again. Laurent got to Bella. They become mates and hunt humans together for a span of 30 years. What happens when the Volturi catch them? And its Edwards choice what happens. M in future. Edward/Bella soon R


**Into the Night Chapter 1- Captured.  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for a parakeet named Lola!  
****NEW STORY! Well I've had this idea and since I LOST my usb cord which contained all my updates, I'm only doing this to stall.**

**Well here's the summary.  
****After Italy, Edward left **_**again. **_**Laurent got to Bella. They become mates and hunt humans together for a span of 30 years. Now in 2038 the Volturi catch them and send their newest member to kill them. Little does Bella know that this member is **_**Edward.**_

"Please no!" the young mother begged me. "Don't hurt Bella!" she started sobbing. I flinched. The little girl had my name? The dirty blonde and green eyed woman looked up at me from the hood of the car where I had her pinned down by her neck. She saw I had paused and hope flooded her shiny green orbs. _No. Never show indecision!_ Laurent's words screamed in my head. I leaned down to the woman and looked her dead in the eye. I liked seeing all the emotions pass from a persons face. I took my index fingernail and sliced her straight across her neck. The blood drained down her pale throat one drop at a time. I grabbed the bottles from my pockets and began to pour her blood into them.

I jumped off the car and began looking for the little girl. "Bella!" I called in my sweetest voice.

"Please Bella where are you?"

I heard little whimpers coming from the back seat of the 57' Chevy. I walked over and looked in through the window to see the most adorable seven year old looking straight at me. She had shoulder length deep brown hair put into two separate braids and green eyes that you could get lost in. It broke my cold dead heart to see tears running down her porcelain pale cheeks. What struck me the most was that, this little girl was probably the _exact_ replica of what I and…_E's _child would have looked like. I could never bring myself to say, or even think his name. Laurent popped up next to me and saw me looking so intensely at the little girl. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and whispered,

"Do you want to keep her?" I bit my lip and thought. _I'd always wanted a little girl. _Before I could think more about it I blurted out,

"Yes!" I threw my arms around Laurent's neck and gave him a peck on the lips. About 5 years after I was changed, Laurent became my mate. There wasn't much physical attraction. There never really is with vampires, either your drop dead gorgeous or your drop dead gorgeous. But the fact that, he stayed with me. Trained me. Cared for me. _Loved _me. That was more then E ever did.

I opened the car door and extended my hand to the girl. "I won't hurt you." I whispered. She looked at me, not believing a word I was saying. I gave her a small smile. "Pinky Swear." She grinned slightly and stood up, cautiously I may add.

"Well Bella. This is Laurent my…husband. And my name is Bella too. Nice to meet you." I greeted. "Bella, we've …adopted you. So you're going to feel a pain all through your body, but it'll be over soon. Okay sweetie?" she nodded meekly. I looked over at Laurent to see if he would do it but he shook his head. I sighed and went over to Bella. I lifted her up and put her on the back car seat so she would have some comfort. I went to her neck and bit; I waited for a few seconds until I could feel the venom rushing out of my mouth. I took both of her hands and bit. Then her ankles. Only at her ankles did she let out a piercing scream. I lifted her head and rested it on my lap, as I rubbed soothing circles on her temples. She sighed.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Mm?" she breathed.

"What's your middle name?"

"Rose." She sighed.

Bella Rose. I liked it.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

I was sitting down on our couch watching TV Land. All this '38 television was crap. When Bee's transformation was finished Laurent and I decided to get a house, were we could just…relax. A few times out of the year. I wasn't really paying much attention but when I heard Bee (Little Bella's nickname) scream "Mom!" I jumped up out of my seat and turned around. There was Aro, Marcus, Jane, Caius, Demetri, Heidi and someone else I couldn't see. Aro stepped forth.

"Well hello. I'm Aro Volturi. I'm afraid we haven't had the privilege of meeting yet."

"But Aro," I replied my voice sickly sweet. "How can you not remember me? When you were oh so keen on having me join you."

He looked puzzled. He pointed his index finger back and forth signaling for me to come to him. I walked forward and touched him on his palm. Suddenly all my memories came flooding around me. My childhood with Renée, summers with Charlie …moving to forks. All the times with, _Edward. _Pictures of the meadow flashed through my mind. Suddenly when it came to that fateful day when he left I let go of Aro's palm just as _Edward_ was sayinghe didn't want me. Aro looked flabbergasted.

"Well oh my goodness!**, **its sweet little Bella Swan!" I heard a few gasps from his clan behind him.

He clapped his hands like a child on Christmas morning. "I knew you would end up great! I told you Caius! Well, what are your powers?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, I can manipulate the weather…" I concentrated and clouds started forming.

"Well pretty much nature in general…" I moved my index finger and a butterfly rushed in and landed on it. I smiled.

"Also I can manipulate other's powers. May I have Jane as an example?" I asked. Aro nodded and she stepped forward.

"Now Jane, try and use your power on me." She nodded and began. Obviously her power never worked on me from the start but read closely. I put my finger on my temple and thought what I wanted to do. Suddenly Jane was on the floor writhing in pain, I stopped.

"And if I want I can take, or give someone's power. Or I can give them one of my powers. _If_ I'd like of course." I finished.

Aro's eyes widened. "Well Ms. Swan it's a shame that you can't join us."

"Not that I exactly want to, but why?" I asked.

"Because, you and your family are being summoned for trial."

I gasped, and could hear Laurent from upstairs whisper "Shit."

* * *

**So opinions,comments,flames? Everythings open. Well no I take back flames. I'll ask for 10 reviews. Cool? Much love!!**

**-Lanna yo**

**XOXOXOX**


End file.
